


your mission, should you choose to accept it

by ryanwolfe



Series: a lifetime of love [6]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bodyguard, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, President’s son Eric Delko, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Ryan Wolfe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Agent Ryan Wolfe is one of the best agents in the C.I.A. When he’s assigned as a routine protection detail for Eric Delko, the son of the president of Mexico, it’s a fairly simple job. But when you add an elaborate assassination heist, a mole in Eric’s protection detail, and the added sexual tension between the two, it’s safe to say the mission will go sideways.or bodyguard / spy au that spiraled out of control in my brain
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: a lifetime of love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861900
Kudos: 5





	your mission, should you choose to accept it

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> might be planning this as a multi-chapter —my first one! wish me luck! 
> 
> anyways, i have a long list of ideas for fics i made months ago about these two and this is one of the first. might be fun but will definitely be a daunting task to take on.
> 
> also, i’m not sure if i wanna put the horatio / marisol ship in this yet, haven’t decided, but follow to find out i guess!
> 
> (// = time skip)

**_I think you’re gonna change my plans,_ _with those emerald eyes._**

**_you don’t even understand, how much they’re on my mind._ **

Ryan Wolfe sprinted across the rooftop, leaping from building to building, as he attempted to dodge the bad guys chasing after him. His gun tightly gripped in his left hand, a bloody gash leaking from his leg, he brought an arm up to tap at his comm in his ear.

“Walter? I could use some help here!” He screamed, ducking behind the corner and begun firing shots.

The bad guys returned the shots, bullets flying around as they kept their fingers on the trigger.

“Okay, I got it! Take a left where you are and there should be an unlocked staircase. It’ll lead to a car that I can hack into.” Walter said and Ryan hurriedly followed his instructions, sprinting down the stairs and hopping into a car that flashed its headlights at him.

Once he slid in, Ryan lowered a window and started returned rounds with the bad guys who were on his trail as Walter drove him away.

He only got comfort when the bad guys weren’t in view anymore. Tugging his pant leg up to see the wound, he noted that it was bad, endless bleeding and open enough to see his bones. _Probably need stitches for that_ , Ryan thinks as he throws his gun in the opposite seat.

“Wolfe? Come in! You all good?” Walter’s voice flowed through Ryan’s comm loudly and he winced.

“I’m good, might need stitches though.” He reports back and hears Walter repeat that, likely to someone standing by.

He started to doze off, but was awaken when Walter spoke up again.

“Full warning, rumor has it Horatio is looking for you. So expect the man when you come back after getting stitched up.” Walter chuckled when he heard Ryan groan.

Everyone knew Ryan hated meetings, especially with the boss. He’d take a fistfight or even attempting to diffuse a bomb any day over having to report himself up to the office.

Ryan Wolfe was legendary, the best agent in the C.I.A., with unbreakable records and numerous saves under his belt. He was the one who would get up even when he was knocked down, no hesistantion with faced with gunning down someone, Ryan was your best bet at surviving against anything and everyone knew that.

It’s also how he’s able to get out of so many mandatory meetings, he’s the golden boy of the agency, no surprise there.

Ryan listed any details about the men he had encountered over the comm to Walter and then enjoyed the rest of the drive back to headquarters, a cloth held tightly over his wound for the time being.

Walter drove the car into the garage, where a medic was standing by, clearly waiting for Ryan so they could analyze the wound. He shuffled clumsily out of the car, somewhat limping as he reported any other injuries he sustained, the symptoms he was feeling, and what he did with the wound.

Alexx, the medic shifted, ducking herself under his arm to help support him as they made their way up to the medical wing, all while scolding Ryan about getting himself killed in the field. He let it go, this happened every time he came back from a mission, somewhat injured, and Alexx was left to heal him.

She tossed him on the first available bed, warning him not to move an inch as she went to grab a suture kit to stitch him up. Ryan lifted his arms to double check that there were no other wounds, no bullet holes or grazes, nothing bleeding out of him. He was quite satisfied to note that beside the huge bloody mess that was his leg, he had basically got off scotch free. He was trying to tug out his phone from his pocket without aggravating the wound even more when he spotted a flash of light red hair and attempted to flee the scene when Alexx appeared out of no one, with a look of ‘ _don’t even think about it_ ’ on her face. His shoulders slumped and a frown graced his face as Horatio walked into his view, signature sunglasses perched over his face and the usual serious expression looking down on Ryan’s wound.

Horatio is quiet as Alexx neatly stitches up Ryan’s leg, and it’s unsettling to him. Whenever horatio is silent, that means he’s either up to no good, or he’s about to say something that Ryan doesn’t like. And Ryan’s gut is telling him to prepare himself, cause it seems like Horatio’s about to give bad news.

His instincts prove him correct when Horatio speaks up after Alexx is finished and stuck a bandage over the stitches, allowing Ryan to move and leave.

“Good job, Agent Wolfe,” he offered, and Ryan’s eyes narrow suspiciously at that. He and Horatio go way back, Horatio’s even the one who recruited him into the agency. Back then, he had always addressed Ryan as, ‘Mr. Wolfe,’ which had annoyed Ryan at the time, but by now it’s almost like a fond nickname. So given the fact that Horatio’s starting the conversation by addressing him as Agent, is a red flag that what’s about to go down is definitely something Ryan won’t like at all.

“Thanks, H. You know you don’t have to wait for me, right?” Ryan casually said, pulling his pant leg down to cover the wound and hobbling out of bed, ready to head down to write his report on the mission.

Horatio gives him a smile as he helps Ryan up out of the bed. The two of them walk side by side down the hall towards the elevator, when Horatio’s hand reaches out to stop Ryan.

He raises an eyebrow, looking down at the arm and back up at Horatio’s face.

Horatio sighed, long and deep, weighted down by tiredness. “I need a favor.”

And there it is, what Ryan’s been waiting for. But it’s the tone Horatio used when saying that that has Ryan on guard.

“What kind of favor?” Ryan frowned, mind already whirling with worst case scenarios.

Horatio moved his hand, shifting so their positions changed, his hand resting on Ryan’s back, pushing him forward when the elevator arrives.

Pressing a button, Horatio just mysteriously said, “you’ll see.”

When the doors open to the floor where Ryan’s cubicle is located, Horatio nods his head forward and Ryan steps out. “Clean yourself up and meet me in my office afterwards. We have a lot to discuss.”

The doors close after that and Ryan convinces himself that thumping his head against the wall in the middle of his co-workers wasn’t such a good idea. Instead, he stomps off to the locker room, a childish pout on his face as he gets ready for a shower.

//

Freshly out of the shower and a new change of clothes later finds Ryan riding up the elevator to Horatio’s office. He shifts back and forth on his feet, nerves kicking in as he finds himself flashing back to what Horatio said earlier. What could be so important that demanded Ryan’s presence? A numerous of ideas pop up into his head, but he won’t truly know what it is until he’s handed his mission.

The doors open and he steps out onto the top floor, where mostly the higher ups of the agency are located. He confidently makes his way to Horatio’s office, politely chatting with his secretary over small talk. Calleigh may be officially his secretary, but she is so much more behind the scenes. That’s why Ryan likes her, she has hidden depths and she’s underestimated due to many making assumptions about her.

She lets him in and Ryan opens the door to find three strangers gathered in the room with Horatio. He immediately recognizes the two, and he finally understands sort of why he was ordered to report to his boss.

Marisol and Eric Delko are seated on the couch, uncomfortable and not built for sleeping. Ryan knows, Calleigh had bet him that he didn’t have the balls to find out due to being scared of Horatio and he didn’t back out of the challenge, sneaking in and disabling the cameras while Horatio was in a meeting. Calleigh bought him drinks for the rest of the night and Alexx alternated between yelling at him for pulling such a stunt and being impressed for doing it.

The two siblings are well known, widely recognized to the public because of their family connection. They are the children of Mexico’s current president, and are well established in their own rights.

The third man Ryan observes closely. there’s a gun stashed on his hip, holstered at the bottom of his leg and one placed behind his back. He’s standing with a defensive stance and his haircut suggests a military background. Ryan assumes this is one of the many bodyguards hired in order for protection for the siblings.

Horatio settles in his chair, when he notices Ryan in the doorway and gestures him to sit down in front of one of the chairs situated by his desk. Ryan does, making sure his back isn’t facing the guests, never a good weakness to have, it’s too easy to get surprised that way.

Horatio introduces Ryan to the others. “Eric, Marisol, this is Agent Wolfe. Wolfe, this is Eric and Marisol Delko.”

Ryan offers a hand for the two to shake and they both take up on his offer, standing up to do so.

Marisol has a nice handshake, firm and quick, like a politician. But it’s Eric that seems to surprise ryan.

When they palms brush up against each other, what feels like a spark electrifies between them, and they pull apart from each other.

Ryan shakes off the weird feeling, quickly composing himself like how he was trained to and turns back to Horatio, not even noticing the open confused daze that cross Eric’s face.

“Want to tell me what this is about, H?” He and Horatio both laugh at everyone’s reaction to how open their relationship, Marisol and Eric’s jaws drop in sync, while even the bodyguard is slow to hide his surprise.

Once the laughter fades, horatio explained what he had in mind. “Eric here,” a hand waved off to the man, “is scheduled to travel to london to attend a conference focusing on how humans are a danger to sea wildlife. Unfortunately, he is short a bodyguard due to Mexico’s government having a mole within their circle. I’ve offered to loan an agent to look out for him while he is traveling and that’s where you would come in.”

Ryan has to work hard to keep the scowl threatening to break out of his face because this is child’s play. Protection detail to a well known political figure? Boring and a waste of his talents, but this is a favor, a concept Horatio rarely uses and Ryan does owe him for taking him under his wing.

So Ryan nods affirmatively and horatio passes him a file, a list of requirements expected and the itinerary for the trip while he travels with Eric.

Sneaking a peek at Eric over his shoulder and really taking in the man, Ryan has a sinking feeling this assignment will entail much more than he usually encounters on missions.


End file.
